We Belong
by Fancy Face
Summary: Both have feelings but will they be able to show it? Mia/Ryo. Song fic.


****

Author's Notes: This fic is a result of me watching Ronin Warriors and listening to Pat Benetar back to back. LOL! I got into an 80's mode... Anyway: hope this fic is okay. It's a Ryo/Mia pairing. As always, don't own a thing. Reviews are welcomed. Flames will be laughed at!

****

Dedication: To Matt Hill who did the voice of Ryo. I know weird dedicating a fic to a voice actor but can't help it. I love Matt Hill! He was awesome as Ryo! Long live Matt Hill! :)

****

Beta By: Showndra Ridge (User Id: 32968)

****

We Belong:

By: Fancy Face

The battle with Talpa was over, and Mia Koji couldn't be happier. Not only because peace has returned to the world but also because her friends: Ryo Sanada, Sage Date, Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Faun, and Rowen Hashiba didn't have to put themselves in danger. These five were the Ronin Warriors, and they fought Talpa. The last battle with Talpa was a fierce one. In the end, the Ronins won, but Ryo sacrificed himself. If it hadn't been for the Jewel of Life, he would have died. This caused Mia to realize she couldn't live without him. She couldn't tell him that though. Mia didn't have the courage to.

__

Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried alone

Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone

Don't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much time

To give you up that easy, to the doubts that complicate your mind

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder...

Mia and the guys still lived in Mia's mansion. They thought it best to stick together just in case another evil should appear. Mia didn't mind it half the time, but every time she saw him she had a hard time talking to him. She would stutter, or blush; sometimes both at the same time.

__

We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better

We belong, we belong, we belong together...

One after noon while Mia was gone to the store, Ryo decided to talk to the others about Mia's odd behavior. They all gathered in the living room. "So, have you guys noticed Mia's weird behavior?" he asked them.

"Yeah, she's been like that for a few months now." replied Cye.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Kento said.

"I hope she's not sick or anything." said Rowen.

Sage burst out laughing. They all turned to him. "What's so funny?" asked Ryo. "I'm worried about Mia."

Sage continued laughing. "I can't believe you guys can't figure out what's wrong with her." he told them. "It's pretty obvious," Sage paused before saying: "She likes you Ryo."

"What?!" asked Ryo, blushing a little. "You're joking right?"

"No." Sage answered.

"You know," said Cye. "I think you're right."

"Yeah," Rowen agreed. "I mean this would explain her stuttering when she talks to you Ryo."

"Don't forget the blushing." added Kento with a laugh.

Ryo went redder in the face. "Are you sure about this Sage?" he asked.

"Yup," answered Sage. "Girls do that to that all the time when they are around me."

"They would." Kento replied with an eye roll.

Sage just ignored Kento's comment. He then turned to Ryo. "Now, the question is: What are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know." answered Ryo. "I mean no girl has ever liked me before."

"You should go for it." Rowen said. "I think it would be great if you and Mia were together."

Ryo turned to his friends, and they all nodded in agreement with Rowen's statement. 'Wow', thought Ryo. 'I guess I should go for it'.

__

Maybe it's a sign of weakness, when I don't know what to say

Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway

Have we become a habit, do we distort the facts

Now there's no looking forward, now there's no turning back, when you 

say...

Ryo couldn't believe that Mia liked him, but it was nice in a way. He always thought of her has a friend, and nothing more. However, there were times he did want her to like him. They had known each other for awhile now, and he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't around.

__

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better

We belong, we belong, we belong together...

It was the following day, and Ryo was on a mission. He was going to tell Mia that he liked her. The others had gone out for the day, living Ryo alone with Mia.

"Okay Sanada," Ryo said to himself, as he went to find Mia. "You can do this. I mean if you can defeat Talpa you can tell a girl how you feel about her."

Ryo found Mia in the study. She was working on the computer like always. "Uh... Mia," he said to her. "Can we talk?"

Mia nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to find Ryo standing at the entrance of the computer room. As soon as she saw him, she blushed. Oh great, not the blushing again! Mia scolded herself. 'Come on girl! Get it together!' She couldn't handle this.

"No... I'm... Busy... Right... Now..." 'Darn it! The stuttering!' she scolded herself again.

"Please?" asked Ryo.

Mia sighed. She had a feeling he wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed to talk to him. "I... Guess... We... Could..."

Mia got up and she followed Ryo out to the living room. "So, uh... What do you want to talk about?"

"Um..." Ryo really didn't know how to answer her. He never had a problem like this one before. Then after he thought a minute, he just asked: "Do you like me?"

"What?!" asked Mia in a state of shock. 'How could he know?'

"Do you like me?" Ryo asked again.

"Uh..." she thought about this before she answered. 'Should I answer him? Come on girl! You have to! This could be your only chance!' Mia told herself. She then sighed. Mia then asked him: "Would you want me to?"

'How do I tell her that I want her to without sounding like an idiot?' he asked himself. Then without warning, he found himself leaning towards Mia. He was going to kiss her!

Mia didn't push away, when she felt his lips against hers. She couldn't believe this was happening! Mia thought this was a dream, and if it was, she didn't want to wake from it!

__

Close your eyes and try to sleep now, close your eyes and try to dream

Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean

We can't begin to know it, how much we really care

I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere, still you 

say...

When they parted, Ryo asked: "Does that answer your question?"

Mia smiled. "I was wondering if you liked me or not. That's why I never could bring myself to tell you before." she said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it now." replied Ryo with a smile.

"Nope," said Mia. Then they kissed again.

__

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better

We belong, we belong, we belong together...

The others returned home a few minutes later after Mia and Ryo kissed. They wanted to know what had happened. They all smiled when they saw Ryo put one of his arms around Mia's waist. They got their answer.

__

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better

We belong, we belong, we belong together...

Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen were happy for Ryo and Mia. They were glad that they were finally confessed their feelings towards each other. After all, they belonged together.

__

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better

We belong, we belong, we belong together...

****

End

[Song: We Belong, By: Pat Benetar]

****

Author's Notes: (Continued): So, how did I do? I hope this didn't suck too badly. Like I've said in other fics, I'm not good when it comes to writing romances. Oh well, it's worth a shot right? Until next time.


End file.
